grand_junction_burning_wheelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talib Al Azizi
Talib Al Azizi is the progenitor of the "Sons of Tomorrow" or Doomcrows as they are known to the people of Ishtar. Talib was a cavalry men for the Al Aloon Sultanate. He served with the 17th cavalry regiment, and saw action in the dragon islands as well as on the eastern reaches of the empire along the Tiphrates river. During a battle against a combined Rhovesian phalanx and cavalry maneuver, he was wounded, a Rhovesian pistol having taken his eye. The bullet, luckily, did not penetrate his brain but as he lay barely conscious on the battlefield he began to hear the voices of the crows feasting on the dead speaking. "The gods consume the souls of war", "They grow fat with your death, and the deaths of your men." etc. These words sparked the beginning of the Sons of Tomorrow, an organization desiring to end all forms of divine worship, and to take back the spiritual power that faith gives them for themselves. That "Tomorrow" is a land without gods where miracles are common place. He's a strong proponent of science, and technology. He also cries foul on all forms of superstition. He argues that real power might be had from such arrangements, but it is the same power a slave has in calling for his master to intervene. Name: A former soldier turned prophet, possessed of an inner strength he does not understand. Concept/Bio: Lifepaths: City Born, Groom, Lead to Professional Soldier, Cavalryman, Bannerman, Lead to Outcast, Apostate Age : 28 Stats: Wi: B4, Pe: B3, Po: B5, Fo: B4, Ag: B5, Sp: B4, Stride: 7 Attributes: Ref: B4, Ste: B7, Hes: 6, Hea: B4, MW: B10, Circles: B2, Resources: B1 PTGS: Su: B3 Li: B5 Mi: B7 Se: B8 Tr: B9 Mo: B10 Beliefs: The City of Saints follows false gods and ideals, it is not enough to simply educate my people. I will personally go to Shivanath to spread my message The Shivanathi people who came to Umm Al Maa, are good contacts in the city. I must seek them out. Something tells me a vile evil has taken root in Shivanath. I must find this evil and destroy it if the people are to be free. I will find the wizard Iskinder Bekele and find out what I can about the sueprnatural in the city. Instincts: Never trust the devout, they know not what they say. Your horse is a brother in arms, treat him as you would a soldier. Do not abuse him. True civility comes from a community of the believing, ignore the petty demands of governments. They are definitionally exploitative. Traits: Dt Apostate, Char Honored, C-O Meticulous, Char Peripatetic, Dt Poessessed Skills: Animal Husbandry B2, Armor Training, Bow B4, Conspicuous B2, Doctrine B1, Exorcist Ritual, Foreign Doctrine B2, Heretical Doctrine B2, Horse-wise B2, Lance B3, Mending B2, Mounted Combat Training, Riding B3, Road-wise B1, Suasion B3, Sword B4 Affiliations: 1D Sons of Tomorrow Reputations: 1D An Honorable Man Relationships: Gear: Shoes, Clothes , Personal Effects, Traveling Gear, Run of the Mill Cavalary arms, Hunting Bow, Warhorse, Light Mail Property: Spells: Weapons: Category:NPC Category:Angel Category:Enemy Category:Sons of Tomorrow Category:Al Aloon Category:Uum Al Maa